Arman Samuel Johnson
by aka HBK
Summary: Harry is given second chance by Death, Harry and Peter best friends, The world is in for lot of trouble. no slash, parrings not yet decided


Chapter 1

"_Avada Kedavra_" was the last words Harry heard before the green light hit him and then everything was black.

Harry opened his eyes and look around the strange place, it was all white, more white than the hospital wing, there were many benches and beneath one of them was a baby it was the ugliest baby he had ever seen _though his experience in that regard would be considered very little he has only seen Dudley as a baby and this baby was uglier than Dudley if that is possible._

He looked around and saw a figure clad in black robes, the darkest black he had ever seen, approaching him. He thought he should be afraid of the figure but he was not, the figure has long black hair _so a woman_, black eyes but her demeanor speaks only one thing….

Death

"So am I dead?" Harry asked her.

"Yes you are dead but you have some options because of your situation" said Death in a dead voice (_did I just thought that?_)

'Great! Death also didn't consider me normal' thought Harry

"Oh you will never be a normal human Master" said Death, why am I not surprised by the fact that she can read my mind… wait

"Master? So the deathly hallows are real" asked Harry slightly amazed and scared of the thought.

"Yes they are very real. Now about your choices first you can go back in your world to fight Voldemort and continue your life as Master of Death and second you can go to another universe and become a part of loving family as you have always wanted" said Death.

Harry thought about both the options he can go back to defeat Voldemort and live a normal life or he can go to another world to become a part of loving family, if he go back in his world and defeat Voldemort people would praise him and he would become next Merlin or worse next Dumbledore, he would never get away from his fame.

"If I choose second option then what will happen to Voldemort as you already know the prophecy says only I can defeat him, I don't want my friends to suffer under Voldemort"

"Don't worry Voldemort will be defeated by Neville Longbottom the prophecy will be completed as Voldemort defeated you, so if you don't go back Neville will defeat Voldemort and he will supervise the cleaning of Magical Britain."

'Good, Neville deserves it' thought Harry

"And what about my friends they would be devastated without me" asked Harry still not willing to accept the second option

"I think after everything you have done for them and your country you deserve some right to be selfish" said Death to her noble and selfless Master

"Ok so if I accept the second option what will happen to me and you have still not explained what does Master of Death means?"

"If you choose the second option you would be born again to a loving family and live a happy life with them but you will not have your memories of this world and you will have your magic but it will take 17 years for it to completely manifest means you will have full control on your magic by the age of 17. On your 17th birthday the death of that universe will come and give you your memories back, and yes there is a Death for each universe, till your 17th birthday you will have some bouts of accidental magic and let me warn you that there will be no other witch or wizards in that universe, they are all extinct."

"And to answer your second question, being Master Of Death means that you will live a very long life about 5000 years and you will not be killed easily like a normal human, there are certain ways in which you can be killed like if someone removed your heart from your body or they decapitate your head from your body. You will not require a wand to use magic all the power of deathly hallows will be inside your body and you can turn invisible on will. You can raise anyone from dead within 24 hours of their death but if you raise someone from dead, I will take another life in return and it can be anyone be it your enemy or your friend."

Harry sat there thinking about the option available to him, it was very tempting offer he can finally have a family the only problem was his immortality, or should he say mortality, but if he choose to go back to Ron and Hermione then also he will live till 5000 years.

"Okay then I accept your offer, I am willing to go to another universe"

Death smiled "I am glad you accept my offer master, but remember you will have power and you should use that power to help people who can't help themselves."

And then everything was black.

…...

Samuel Johnson was pacing in front of his wife's room in the hospital, after 20 years of trying, they were finally successful and now he was going to become a father, he cannot control his excitement. Samuel, age 45 years is a CIA agent, he married Lisa when he was 23 years old. Lisa was a doctor in St. John hospital, she resigned from her job 4 months ago because of pregnancy and she wants to devote all her time to baby.

Just then, the door opened and the nurse stepped out smiling

" Congratulations you have become a father"

Sam could not stop the tears leaking from his eyes _he is now a father._

He entered the room to see his wife holding their baby, she looked up smiling and said

"Sam meet your son Arman Samuel Johnson"

….

An: Sorry my English is not very good.


End file.
